


Poised underneath the mistletoe leaf

by Mis_Shapes



Series: Christmas Bits & Pieces [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Ice Skating, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mis_Shapes/pseuds/Mis_Shapes
Summary: Throbb Secret Santa Modern AUPrompts:Theon goes ice Skating with Robb but Ramsay has sabotaged one of their skates and they're on thin ice. Figuratively and literally.Theon going shopping with the Stark family trying to find the perfect gift for Robb. Unfortunately the family keep on upstaging him with their own gifts.Robb purposely planting mistletoe at every door yet somehow Theon keeps on missing it. Theon has a little scheme of his own.





	Poised underneath the mistletoe leaf

**Author's Note:**

> For [deusexmachinathings](https://deusexmachinathings.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Just in case you were wondering - the title is lyrics from The Darkness - Christmas Time. It happens to have been in the Christmas number one race during the period of my life I was skating centric and had my own embarrassing ice-skating date ;)

**Robb**

Theon looked more subdued than usual, his fingers pinged the ring pull of his can now and again creating a low metallic clang. He was prone to fiddling with things anxiously when he had things on his mind, not that Robb would ever point out he was on to him. He played with how the wisps of smoke left his lips as he knocked ash from the end of the fag into the can.

Robb pulled his eyes from him as flicked through the channels on the tv absentmindedly, intending to find something mindless to put on. Something to lighten the mood, something to relieve the somewhat awkward silence. Something to distract from the purple of Theon’s black eye and the cut on his lip, if only for a moment.

“Enough!” Theon snapped, snatching the remote off a baffled Robb and instantly pressing the menu button, followed in quick succession by clicking on a panel show.

Robb chewed on his lip as he considered what to do. It was utterly pointless trying to ask him what was up, he never would readily divulge. The room was getting increasingly dark as the sun set but he was loath to put the light of so early in the day.

Hesitantly, licking his lip nervously, he asked, “would you like anything?”

Theon’s chest heaved. His eyes never left the tv to look at Robb as he gave a curt shake of the head. He was in one of his stubborn moods too then. He wouldn’t say it but he would always accept tea and it was sometimes best to leave him to it in these moments and Robb intended to do just that.

He slid off the single bed and past his childhood friend. Since playschool Theon had been a regular feature in the Stark household, almost family. Enough to receive an occasional scold from Catelyn, a heart to heart with Ned, and all the baggage that came from having siblings; from all but Robb.

As he filled the kettle Sansa slid up next to him. He could smell her sweet perfume before he heard her.

“I saw the,” she used her perfectly manicured finger to indicate to her eye as he turned to look at her, swirling it round, “is he alright?”

Robb shrugged, he didn’t fucking know because Theon refused to tell him anything about these things.

“I mean, I imagine it hurts a fair bit,” was all he could manage.

Sansa rolled her eyes and shook her head as she pursed her lips, her long ponytail swung over her shoulders.

“Oh Robb.”

“Look,” he sighed, “you know what he’s like.”

“What who’s like?” Jon asked as he padded in, bare foot and yawning, wearing clothes he’d probably slept in the night before and barely looking up from his phone. Working in a bar over the holidays, he’d quickly become accustomed to the nocturnal lifestyle.

“Theon,” Sansa said, giving Jon a look that Robb didn’t quite understand and looked almost smug.

“Ah.” He gave a little nod of the head. Message received.

They always were cryptic, but at least it gave them something to bond over. Like day and night, Sansa was bright and open to Jon’s dark and ‘mysterious’, for want of a better word, she wore her heart on her sleeve.

Getting back from work early, Ned walked in through the back door, dusting a light sprinkling of snow from his dark hair. Loosening his tie with one hand, he looked between the three of them, “what are we talking about?”

“Theon,” Sansa and Jon chimed in unison, ignoring Robb’s groans.

“Ah.” He took a took a gulp of coffee from the reusable travel cup, the top popped a little at the suction, “listen, it might be an idea to invite Theon to spend Christmas here this year.”

“ _Really_?” Asked Jon, already disliking this idea.

“Really?” Sansa’s voice was full of surprise and curiosity, clearly sensing there was some gossip in there somewhere.

“Really?” Robb asked hesitantly, not quite believing his luck.

“Really,” answered Ned, “just ask him. And, DON’T pester him. That goes for all of you.”

Theon pulled a half-hearted and lopsided smile as Robb walked back in, attempting not the spill tea from the cups in both his hands, and shouldering the door back into place.

“Thanks.”

“No worries,” Robb smiled, passing Theon his cup and shuffling back up the bed to nestle in beside him, glad to see him a little calmer. “My dad asked if you wanted to spend Christmas with us?”

Theon’s eyes didn’t leave the tv as he spoke, “maybe… I don’t know.”

“Alright. Just let me know?”

Theon’s arm brushed warm against his own as they each shifted slightly to get comfortable. Robb doubted Theon got as much of a thrill out of it as he did, didn’t get the rush of tingles like those of low voltage electricity. That’s what it was like, the times Theon would dare him and Jon to lick a battery, only it ran throughout his entire body rather than the tip of his tongue. If Theon felt anything at all similar he didn’t let on, but considering all the lewd and obscene details he’d tell him of his conquests he felt it unlikely. It also seemed unlikely, all things considered, that he was aware of Robb’s feelings.

 

Theon

TG: yeah, ok then. 23.12pm

 

Catelyn dumped the shopping in plastic carrier bags onto the wooden kitchen table under the low feature light, calling her older children to help put it away.

“What’s in here?” Sansa asked as her hands delved into a bag containing things wrapped up in brown paper. She didn’t wait for her mum’s answer and tore into one of them, pulling out what turned out to be sprigs of holly.

“I thought it would be nice to decorate the house with some foliage this year. I got a florist’s ring to make a wreath too if you’d like to help?” Catelyn explained as she went about chopping onions, wiping tears from her eyes with the back of her hand.

Sansa nodded, already smiling. She loved both creating things and Christmas, this was right up her street. She’d be able to put it on show to the world on the front door and everything. The next parcel contained enough mistletoe to deck out every room.

“Do we need this much?” She laughed, waving a piece around.

“That’s just how much came in a bunch!”

Sansa nudged Jon playfully, teasing him, “you’ll have to invite Ygritte to the party.”

Jon blushed but then pulled one of his small smirks as he spoke in a stage whisper, “I’d say Robb should invite Theon, but I don’t need to.”

They both snickered as Catelyn turned from the hob to raise her eyebrows at all of them.

“You aren’t even funny,” sighed Robb, but they had a point. Turning a sprig of the mistletoe around in his fingers, he hatched a plan. A kiss under mistletoe could be discounted as a festive joke but surely it might give him a feel for if Theon felt the same way as he did. It was a dream. There was New Years Eve, but a drunken Theon was often a Theon with a girl on his arm, or in his lap.

**Theon**

Theon hated shopping centres, especially during the festive season, from the incessant Christmas music to the hoards of people. Then there was the way you’d be forced to dress warm to get there and it would be boiling once you got inside, and this was before even getting to the reason why he was there. Present shopping. How he hated it. Ordinarily he could get away with buying as little as possible but this year he felt the pressure on him to buy something for the Starks and a special gift for Robb. Perhaps he might have liked it if he had any money to spend.

Sansa tugged him along with her into a clothes shop and headed straight over to the accessories where she um and ah’d over their collection of wallets. They’d already been in 5 other shops and it was becoming tiresome. The smell of cheap new clothing fresh out of a factory was beginning to tickle his nose unpleasantly. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a green scarf that would work with Robb’s auburn hair perfectly. He loved wrapping up warm, his current scarf was falling apart, and it was relatively cheap.

“Have you seen something?” Sansa called, heading over.

“Oh, I was thinking he might like this scarf.”

“That’s perfect! Thank you, he’ll love it.”

She waltzed over and plucked a completely different scarf with matching hat and gloves up from the stand, and headed straight to the counter. All he could do was watch her bobble hatted head disappearing among the racks.

The next disaster came when browsing in a bookshop. Even that was heaving, and the staff had seen fit to wear all kinds of Christmas paraphernalia; he’d had to send a woman with light up Christmas trees dangling from her ears away when she’d come to ask if he needed any help. Ordinarily he’d have taken one look at the way she slunk her hip to one side and played with her hair and engaged in a little flirting, but his mind was preoccupied. He’d then picked out a book but on the trip to the checkout he’d bumped into Bran clutching the box set. Time for another plan.

He had thought about perhaps setting up an ‘adoption’ with one of those animal charities. Robb loved that kind of shit, Theon could barely pull him away when they’d walk past Guide Dog stands with Labradors there all eager for attention, just like him. He’d been banging on about a wolf conservation place recently, maybe they had an annual pass, but that was before Ned asked for Theon’s help with getting the 6 puppies to the house and keeping them looked after until they were ready to be introduced to their new owners.

Who brings 6 puppies into a home? Well, how many people have 6 kids? After finding the litter beside their dead mother while on a job he’d been unable to do what he described as ‘abandon’ them. Sweet things that they were, Theon didn’t believe they’d have any trouble being rehomed.

For Robb, he believed he could make exception to his hatred of team sport. Hell, he was beginning to think there were no limits to his exceptions. Knowing nothing about the football stadium and where was best to sit he went to Jon for advice on what tickets to buy.

Jon’s face fell instantly. “I uh... Well, I bought us half season tickets… with the money from the job.”

At least he’d asked he supposed.

Discussing the situation with Sansa, they had come up with a plan, print off a nice photo of the pair of them being young and cute and find a picture frame he’d like. Only, no sooner had he determined which image he was picking than he found Rickon hard at work decorating a frame with pasta shapes. He knew then that the plan was doomed. He couldn’t compete with that level of sweet. It was fucking adorable, watching him getting his fingers stuck together with glue.

Leaving the room, frustrated, he crashed straight into Robb, with a weird look on his face, in the doorway.

“Sorry,” he muttered, distracted and not really wanting a reminder of his failure in buying a present.

Robb looked a bit flummoxed as he watched him leave. He looked endearing like that, but then most things he did made him look endearing. That or like something he’d like to tear the clothes off, pull that ugly shirt so hard the buttons flew off. Not that that was something he appreciated thinking at that point, or any other point for that matter. Robb was his friend. That was his mantra and he was sticking to hit, but god when he bit his lip. They really needed to relocate the telly in Robb’s room, so they could sit on the lengthways side of the bed.

If Robb’s lips were tantalising at the best of times they could only be described as tormenting when stained with port and mulled wine. Begging to be kissed and bitten, Theon couldn’t help but dream of tasting them. How he longed to taste the fruits and spices that had graced his mouth. They highlighted the broad grin that lit up his face as he laughed with the Stark’s guests. A genuine smile, he marvelled at how he seemed to get on with almost anyone as he worked the room.

Sat in a corner with Jon he wondered how he’d come to be there. He likened the Stark’s Christmas Eve party to disingenuous Christmas cards, the type that were an excuse to be boastful about the years news; inadvertently, of course. It was full of extended family and family friends who would behave as though they were desperately interested in one another despite having not once contacted each other over the period of the year since the last party, or in the one prior to that.

Jon chomped on the pomegranate seeds in the bottom of his wine glass, clearly as irritated by the situation as Theon. He didn’t like to compare himself Snow and his surly nature but here he was in his company, avoiding the rest of the room. In years past Robb would have made the circuit in as quick a time as possible that would still be deemed polite but these days he was determined to be the faultless child his parents desired.

“How’s it going then?”

“How is _what_ going exactly, Snow?”

“You know.”

“No, I don’t know,” Theon snapped as he scowled at Jon knocking the last few seeds into his mouth and then sucking the sticky sweet wine from his finger, disgusted but knowing he’d have died if Robb had done the exact same thing.

“Yeah, you do. You know, putting off the inevitable.” He sighed and rolled his eyes as Theon continued to play stupid. “I know you know.”

“Oh god, we aren’t going to go around in one of those loops, are we? Because I really don’t have the patience to do this with you.”

“How many drinks until you talk to me about it? You know he feels the same, you must do.”

Theon sunk back into his chair, slouching and stretching out his long legs. “And?”

“And; when are you going to… I’d say talk, but you know what I mean, put it out there.”

“Never?” A rhetorical question

“Never?”

“Look. Not that I think it’s any of your business-“

“It is my business!” Jon exclaimed, as though he had rights to the knowledge by virtue of being Robb’s brother.

“No, it is not your business. As I was saying… I may be many things, Snow, but I am not a gambler, and if I were the odds of a happy outcome are very slim.” Theon could feel Jon’s eyes on him, waiting for him to continue. Bitterly, he continued, “I’m not the relationship type. Have you ever seen me go out with someone for two days in a row?”

“Have you seen Robb?” Laughed Jon.

Theon knew it was a joke, but it was still fucking irritating. “You know that’s different, that’s my point. That’s because he wants commitment,” he scoffed, “he’s the type that waits for ‘the one’.”

“So, what your saying is?”

“What I’m saying is,” he said through gritted teeth, “is that he deserves more than someone who’s bound to fuck him over at some point or another. I don’t want to risk what we have. Even if I were cut out for monogamy, Robb’s the kind of guy you’d want to stick around with and we’re too young for that shit.”

“You’re just scared.”

“Is that not what I just fucking said, cloth ears?”

They watched as Ned proudly clapped Robb on the shoulders and he responded by looking down, bashful and humble, doing that smile he did when he looked back up through his lashes after being complimented. This wasn’t an act either, he still truly didn’t quite accept praise readily. At least he’d grown out of the foot shuffling. The twinkle of the fairy lights shone off his hair and in his eyes.

“Doesn’t it bother you?” Theon asked.

“What bother me?”

“You know what… please, let’s not do this again.”

The corner of Jon’s mouth curled into a small lopsided smile, his nose crinkling as he ran his finger around the rim of the wine glass, “I just like to think how much sweeter it will be when I achieve things.”

Theon raised his eyebrows, nodding slowly, a little impressed with Snow’s resolve.

“I don’t think it matters… what you’ve been like in the past. You’re already attached at the hip. There’s not going to be any surprises. You know you get on,” he rolled his eyes at hearing Theon snort, knowing the way his mind worked, “not everything is about sex.”

“A lots about sex.”

Jon huffed. “For fucks sake, I thought if it was me advocating this you might actually listen.”

“Why would I listen to you?” Seeing Jon glower, he relented, “I know, I know.”

“He’s coming.”

The each put on a show of not having been watching or talking about Robb. His hands dropped to the table as he leant over it, slipping slightly on the seasonal table cloth. The Starks didn’t even ordinarily use table cloths. His smile was broad as looked between them.

“Get your coats on, were going to fetch some more booze, chance to get out.”

“Pass,” said Jon with not a moment’s pause.

“Huh? How come?”

Jon coughed anxiously, feigning indifference, “Ygritte might be coming soon.”

Theon smirked as he pinched Jon’s cheek, much to Jon’s disgust, cooing, “n’aww, isn’t it cute.” He followed it up with a couple of light pats on the same cheek. “Want me to even it up on the other side? Get that nice rogued look going on?”

Jon’s brows furrowed as he batted the hand away like he might an irritating fly.

“Come on,” laughed Robb, jerking his head towards the door.

“Have a nice walk you two,” Jon said pointedly in a tone that Theon did not appreciate.

Getting out of the room was an effort in itself, an obstacle course of well-meaning guests and an awkward moment as they each tried to walk through the doorway at the same time, but the step outside into the cool night air was a beautiful reward, Robb’s cheeks instantly pink in the wind, or perhaps in part from the drink and heat of the house. Hesitantly, Robb took the cigarette Theon offered with a brush of the fingers and smiled rather than shy away. He’d always been the affectionate drunk, becoming bold in his actions.

“Excited?” Robb asked, waggling around his eyebrows as they neared the off-licence.

“Isn’t that for kids?” He quirked a brow, drawing on some inherent cynicism.

Not excited, terrified. Thinking about it rationally, Robb’s excitement came from the occasion itself and not from the gift giving, but he was the type to gush over anything, and if that something was nothing it would be highly embarrassing. He should’ve told him then, he’d have laughed and thrown his arm around him.

“Theon!” Sansa called as they got back into the house, motioning him over into a corner.

She smiled as she presented him with a little packet, all neatly wrapped up with a perfect little bow.

“Uh, thanks?”

“Oh! Sorry, its not for you,” she laughed at Theon’s bafflement, “it’s for you to give to Robb. I thought you might like to give it him a little early and not have to pressure of giving it to him in front of everyone else.”

Waiting until this were winding down later in the night, Sansa widened her eyes at him and gave a little nod of encouragement as she left them to tidy up the dining room.

“Hey…” Theon slid the gift over the table as though it were nothing.

Robb turned from clearing a plate, the tinsel round his neck sparkling. Grinning, he took the present, shaking it around and feeling it like a child might.

“You can open it now if you like. A Christmas eve present. Your family have got tomorrow covered, believe me.”

Prising open the Sellotape and removing the sprig inside, Robb’s eyes flickered as he tried to come to a conclusion as to how he was supposed to react to receiving mistletoe. He licked his lower lip with the uncertainty as he avoided eye contact.

_Sneaky cow. Fuck it._

Taking hold of the hand holding to mistletoe, he moved it until it hung between them.

Appreciating the look of sheer confusion on Robb’s face, his fingertips trailed along his jawline and lips as he peeked a look at his eyes for a sign he should stop but was instead met with the parting of his lips.

“Fuck…”

He threaded his fingers through the curls at the nape of Robb’s neck as he pulled him in for the kiss, enjoying the groan that escaped him and the closing of his eyes, like he’d waited a life time. As though he’d been left parched and finally his thirst was quenched.

“I thought…” He shook his head as he attempted to formularise his thoughts. “You’ve been ignoring me… when I’ve caught you under the mistletoe?”

The memories of Robb stood expectantly in doorways all came to mind at once and he couldn’t help but chuckle.

_Silly sod._

“Robb… I don’t notice these things.”

“You just…” Robb began as though if Theon had had this idea he should surely be on the lookout for these opportunities.

“Ah, well, I’m sorry, it wasn’t my plan. My brain doesn’t work like that – not that I’m not thrilled about the outcome!” Theon quickly added, meeting Robb’s lips again to reaffirm the desire.

“Are you telling me this isn’t a romantic gesture you’ve had planned?” Robb joked, a hint of self-deprecation there, as though he might be foolish to think Theon might think to treat him like that. Truth be told, he didn’t see himself as the romantic type, but that wasn’t anything to do with Robb, if anything it was in spite of him.

“Do you really need to question it? I’m afraid I’ve been a bit of a loss as to what to give you, so this is your lot.”

“You could take me out?” Robb asked, hopefully, cocking his head to the side.

“You’re a bit hasty…”  Theon taunted, wondering if he was aware just how adorable he was coming across and enjoying winding him up, “aren’t you?”

“Hasty?” Quizzed Robb, incredulous that Theon should believe that after months, if not years, of sly physical contact and what had seemed like misplaced flirtations.

“You know what I mean.”

“People tend to go on a date before they kiss.”

Theon snorted, “oh Robb… maybe in films.”

“Don’t patronise me!”

“Ok… ok… your choice.”

**Robb**

The plan was perfect, take Theon skating, laugh jovially at his incompetence, and offer a hand to assist him during his distress. Only, life such as it is, it wasn’t that simple.

It had gotten off on rocky ground first when they’d arrived to find Ramsay behind the counter at the front of the rink when they’d gone to pick up the hire skates. Taking an inordinate amount of time, he decided that the only pair left in Robb’s size suddenly desperately needed sharpening. Robb wondered bitterly why this hadn’t been done on their return from the last user or why the rink didn’t keep an eye on them in-between, but he was determined not to let the irritation ruin this moment with Theon. He forced a reassuring smile over towards where Theon was stood with his arms crossed out of Ramsay’s immediately vicinity as he tapped impatiently on the plastic counter top. Trust him to appear on today of all days.

He’d always enjoyed the distinctive clean smell of the ice at the rink, the way it seemed to stick to the nose and throat, and the cool feel of the air hitting his lungs on deep breaths. There was something magical about the rush of the surface beneath his feet, the spray of ice during a stop.

The rink was darkened today, coloured lights rushed around on in its surface. He hadn’t realised there was supposed to be a ‘disco’ that day, but, although the prospect of going out there was daunting to Theon, Robb’s mind became immediately elated at the opportunity of the noise of the music without the bright lights creating a less nerve-wracking mood. Already, as they laced up the boots on the rink side benches, Robb found himself feeling bolder.

Theon seemed dubious about the whole experience, but he’d agreed to go out and give Robb free reign on the day’s activities. Everyone had to try ice-skating at some point, it was just unacceptable for Theon not to have a go now he lived in the North.

“You ready?” Robb asked.

“Oh yeah…” muttered Theon, voice dripping with sarcasm.

“You promised to give it a try without complaining. That sounds like complaining to me.”

“Fine. Yes, as I’ll ever be I suppose.”

Robb stood and offered a hand to Theon who gave it one look and shook his head while rolling his eyes, batting it away, and took hold of the rinks edge while he walked apprehensively over the rubber floor towards the gate. At this point he hesitated as he tentatively stepped down onto the ice, slipping slightly but catching himself and pulling himself in to the side. Robb found himself smirking at just how stubborn he could be.

“Are you coming or not?” Theon snapped.

“Oh, keep your hat on.”

“Who even says that anymore?”

“I do, clearly. Try not to get your knickers in a twist,” he laughed while watching Theon’s eyes narrow as he tried not to smile himself. He’d pretend he didn’t, but he had a soft spot for his cheesy behaviour and Robb knew it.

Confidently stepping down beside Theon, something felt odd, as though the ice was uneven, but it had only just been resurfaced and didn’t make sense. The blades had been sharpened. There shouldn’t have been a problem. Why hadn’t he brought his own skates from home? Maybe he just needed to get used to the feel of the hire skates after being so used to his own.

Starting off at a slow pace, with Theon hovering by the barrier just in case, it quickly became apparent that he wasn’t half bad at this.

“I thought you’d never been skating?”

“I said I’d never been ice-skating.

“What?”

“There are other forms of skating, you know…”

“I know that! I just thought it might have come up in conversation is all.”

“We didn’t have an ice rink close to home. You know, because it’s not exactly something people usually do,” he was mocking Robb for being ‘posh’, it didn’t even make sense under the circumstances, “but the local leisure centre would put on roller discos occasionally and I can roller blade, you know?”

“Oh,” said Robb, trying to fight the sound of disappointment.

“I don’t really know why you’re this surprised. Some of us spent our childhoods playing out on the street.”

“Well! To be fair its usually a little odd if you are used to doing another form of skating.”

“Robb…” Theon sighed, pulling his eyes from his feet, “I’m not exactly whizzing around.”

No, he wasn’t, but it had somewhat dashed Robb’s plans for the outing with his natural ability. Watching the way in which Theon moved did go some way to making up for it.

“You alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, I just think somethings a bit off with these blades,” Robb murmured, screwing up his face as he inspected the sole.

“Yeah, yeah,” mocked Theon, smirking as he was starting to get a hang of the rhythm, holding his hands out to keep his balance, full of elegance. His hair shone green as the lights whizzed by.

Despite his wobbly uncooperative feet, Robb began to become a little more assured as a Christmas song was played through the speakers and he became heartened by some holiday spirit. He adjusted himself to the sensation, working with it and turned to skate backwards in front of Theon who rolled his eyes at his inability to keep himself from showing off and playing around as he began to get the feel for some crossovers in the boots.

The joy was short lived as suddenly felt a jolt and his hands and feet flailed under him as he tried to stop himself falling back onto his arse. He managed it, just.

“Going to stop pratting around now?”

Robb felt the heat raising to his cheeks from the embarrassment as he turned forwards once more and sunk back beside Theon, scolding himself at how he could have been so stupid. It hadn’t been all for nothing though as suddenly he felt the brush of Theon’s fingers against his own.

“I’m sorry, I know I’m being a bit of an arse. I told you we could do what you wanted and I’m not being very fair about it,” he breathed, and his other hand moved to the nape of his neck awkwardly. He wasn’t even concentrating on his balance anymore. How could anyone be this naturally graceful?

“It’s ok.”

“No, it’s not. Would you like a hand?”

Distracted by Theon offering out his hand, he didn’t spot the tinsel covered girl bombing it round in the wrong direction and crossing in front him and they crashed head on, sending him hurtling down onto his hands and knees.

“Fuck!” he exclaimed, wrenching his gloveless hands off the ices as the dampness seeped through the knees of his jeans. At realising how young the girl was that he’d just knocked over and sworn in front of, he panicked, “Sh- “ _shit_ “sugar! Are you alright? I’m so sorry.”

Theon tittered beside them as he gave Robb a hand to stand up and the girl’s parents rushed over to check she was alright and to apologise profusely for not having stopped their daughter sooner. Much to Robb’s surprise, Theon didn’t immediately release the hand once he was up and standing. Instead, he led him round the rest of the circuit, helped him up off the ice, and back to the old wooden benches in a secluded spot. His hand was soothingly warm against his, still cold from the ice.

“Are you alright? No broken bones? You ought to be careful, don’t want to make any dents in the ice.”

“Hilarious. No… just a little bruised I think,” he muttered as his hand slipped from Theon’s and he inspected it, giving the red palm a little rub as he did so and breathing warm air on his fingers.

“Give us a look,” Theon requested while already snatching back the hand, “ouch! Poor little hand.”

“Oi!” Robb exclaimed indignantly. “My hands aren’t little, thank you very much.”

Theon sniggered and brought the hand up to his lips to plant a gentle kiss on the palm, “sorry, have I hurt its feelings now when its already suffering? I’ll give it a kiss better. What about your ego? Is that bruised? Did I hurt that too?”

“I-… n-,“ Robb stuttered, not quite knowing how to proceed as he watched Theon cock a brow at him, “yes?”

“Right answer,” Theon laughed and turned slightly to cross one leg under him on the bench, reaching out to pull Robb’s face towards him to meet his lips, “you’re such a dork, I love it.”

Robb chuckled nervously and bit his lip, building up the courage to pull Theon back in.

“You make me feel like a teenager again, sneakily getting off in quiet corners. Do I need to cover you in love bites behind a bike shed?”

“What’s the right answer to that question?”

“Ha! Come here.”

Simultaneously pulling Robb up against him and shuffling him into the plastic-coated walling, his wandering hands provoked all kinds of delightful noises.

“Shall we go and get a hot drink and pretend to be adults?” Theon asked playfully, “that’s what we’d do if we were in one of your films.”

“Do we have to?” Robb’s face scrunched up at the sensation of Theon’s soft lips on his neck, struggling to concentrate on the words.

“Fuck no.”

Sometime later, dazedly, he set the skates back the counter and couldn’t help but grin while waiting for Ramsay to take them back from him. This time when he glanced over to Theon, stood over to one side, he smirked back with a knowing look, pleased with himself. Robb barely paid Ramsay any attention when he appeared.

“Thanks, mate,” he told him distractedly as he pushed them over, eyes never leaving Theon.

 

 

 

 


End file.
